


My Neighbor || PJM

by Takunation



Category: ARMY - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Neighbor BTS, Park Jimin as you neighbor, Porn, Romance, Theories, park jimin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takunation/pseuds/Takunation
Summary: “Porn. Last night, that noise was porn.” © Takunation • 2018 • Park Jimin Fanfiction





	My Neighbor || PJM

This is a Park Jimin Fanfic. I’m not used to using this website, but I’m uploading the same book I have written on Wattpad.


End file.
